


Unwanted

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, Dick!Levi, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, German!Eren, He isn't an actual dick, Just clarifying, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, That comes later lol, Yeah it's kind of overrated now, highschool!au, i don't really care, sorry - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger was always unwanted as a child, and now as a teenager. What will happen to the love deprived boy when he transfers from Germany to join a new school? What will happen to Eren when he meets Levi Ackerman, the school's most feared, and what will become of Eren when he slowly falls in love with the one man he can't have?</p><p>Featuring Heterochromatic!Eren, Bully!Levi, Overprotective!Levi, and Straight-As-A-Circle!Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, it's unbeta'd.

-x-

**Eren’s Point Of View**

Clinging to my backpack for dear life, I scanned the room. Most of the eyes were on me - but what were they thinking? Did they think I was odd? Probably. Did they think I was stupid? Probably. Did they think I was going to be a loser, a loner? Probably. I didn't blame them, really. I was a loser. I was a loner. I still am. I can't really change those things about myself, but my parents hoped America would help our family and me. It wouldn’t; really, it was a futile attempt to help Mother get better, when we knew she wouldn't. The odds were against her favour, this time around.

"So, Eren, tell us something about yourself." The teacher of my new class, Mr Shadis spoke to me, edging me closer toward the front of the class, where I was already standing. Swallowing, my eyes darted around the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as I spoke.

"Uh, I'm Eren and I'm from Germany." The words came out of my mouth, almost materialised. Almost forced. They were quiet, a murmur, a whisper, but with the curious silence in the room I was sure that everyone heard them.

"That's great, Eren, welcome to America." Mr Shadis smiled at me. While it may have been interpreted as a smile, it honestly looked like a half-sneer, to which I cringed. "There's only one other spare seat, Eren, by the window near the back, so you're free to take it." He gestured. I walked over to the seat and dropped my back beneath it, before sliding into the chair. The seat wasn't so bad; I could gaze out of the window and maybe draw some of the scenery before I got bored of it.

A whisper pulled me out of my thoughts as I turned my attention from the window to a short blond in front of me. He had a strangely old fashioned bowl cut, but it seemed to work on him, it framed his feminine face in a nice way, and his eyes were blue, like, really blue.

"Hi, Eren." He blond smiled at me, and damn, was his smile endearing. It had been a while since someone had smiled at me with such honest warmth; it sent flutters and jolts into my stomach. "I'm Armin." He extended his hand, which I took, hesitantly and began shaking. Mr Shadis called out on Armin, asking him about a question on god knows what, so he turned and stood and began reading something from the textbook placed on our desks. Not that I really cared much and what we were learning. I simply returned my attention to the scenery outside, and mentally, began drawing it.

When the bell rang, I was jolted from my thoughts as the students began packing their belongings into their bags, seeing as I hadn't taken anything out, I simply swung my pack over my shoulder and began walking out of the classroom. Noticing how crowded the hall was, I walked quicker. There were people. There were too many people.

They were looking at _me_.

Maybe it was because I'm the new kid? Maybe it was because I was wearing a gauze-like-eye patch on my face? I don't know and I don't care. I just needed to get out, before I panicked. Before something happened.

That was when Armin grabbed me by the arm and led me into the cafeteria, taking me to sit down by a group of a people at a table.

"Eren, are you okay? Your face is flushed?" Armin asked worriedly, and as he did curious heads around the table turned their attention to us.

"Yeah, it was just -"

"Hey, so you're the German kid?" A loud ash haired teen across from me inquired, leaning his chin on his arm in a condescending manner. "Why are you wearing an eye patch? It looks dorky." He mused. I almost wanted to punch him, right in his ugly ass horse face.

"Shut up, Jean." A dark haired girl next to him flicked this so called Jean in the head, making him whimper playfully. "I'm Mikasa." She said, then began gesturing to the rest of the table, "This is Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Annie and Jean." She smiled slightly as she looked up at me, which caused Jean to stiffen noticeably in his seat, making Armin chuckle softly.

"Hey, Eren, are you a Pirate?" The buzz-cut kid, Connie asked, leaning over the table almost walking Armin in the process. The girl next to him, Sasha, had a potato in her mouth, a whole potato. I honestly wondered how she had managed to do that without breaking her jaw.

"Uh, no, I'm not. I just wear this for..." I trailed off, thinking of a plausible explanation, while the table continued looking at me, "reasons."

"Awwww," the girl, Sasha, whined, "you'll tell us some day, right! After all, we are your friends!"

 _Friends_.

So, this warm sensation in my stomach was what it was to have friends.

This was nice.

Then, a hand was placed on my shoulder and I was pulled out from the table. From experience, I didn't bother fighting back; it would most likely be futile, especially with my strength anyways. Then, before I knew it, I was shoved into the boy’s toilets.

Nothing good ever happens in the boy’s toilets. Except for blowjobs, but that's beside the point.

Then, before I could even see my attacker, I was pushed against the wall with crushing force, knocking the air out of my lungs. Looking down, I saw a shorter man. Wait, shorter? A man shorter than me was stronger. I really needed to work out.

The man leaned closer, so close I could practically see his non-existent pores. Damn, did he have nice skin.

"Who are you," he spoke, his voice low and silky, "and why were you with my sister?" Sister? Oh. The hair and facial expressions were a dead giveaway.

 _Mikasa_.

"I-," I huffed, struggling to find my next words, which were seemingly thrown out of my mouth. "I'm Eren, and I don't know?" I whispered, scared of making him angry. I didn't want to do that. He probably already hated me. Most people hate me anyway.

"Not satisfactory enough, brat." He fingered my eye patch. "Say, what's this?"

Immediately, I pushed him backward, earning a smirk as he walked forward, pinning me against the wall again. "It's nothing." I squeaked out which was futile as he began raising the patch.

My chest seized.

He was going to see.

He was going to see.

He was going to _see_.

When the patch was fully off, I opened my eye unwillingly and registered the look of shock on his face, his eyes blown slightly. Then, he regained a normal stoic face as he moved backward and flung the patch in my direction, beginning to walk out.

"Levi." He said.

"What?"

"I'm Levi." He turned out, looking me dead in the eye as I began retying my patch. "And, Bright Eyes, if you mess with my sister," his voice dropped to a whisper as he smiled back at me. "I will kill you."

 _Another person out to get me_.

-x-

  
**Levi's Point Of View**

In all my years of living, I had never seen something like that brat's eyes. They were, and this was by no means exaggerating, beautiful. Heterochromia was rare, more so in Humans, and it's honestly a shame that the kid, Eren, covers his eyes up. They're gorgeous, one of them is beautiful amber, like honey, and oh, I could almost eat them. Not that I would, obviously, that would be gross and probably taste like shit anyways.

The other, the one he covers up behind that stupid eye patch, is a gorgeous green. Wait; thinking back on it now, it's not even green. Around his iris, yes, that is green, but as you span out towards the rim, it's more of a turquoise fading into a deep blue with flecks of gold and grey hidden in that sea. If it had been anyone else, I would have sucker punched them in the face, or given them a black eye and to Eren, I almost had, but his eyes were so stunning. They were so beautiful. I couldn't.

I huffed as I thought about the kid as I walked back to the cafeteria to sit with my friends. I thought about the way Mikasa looked at him, it was the way that idiot Jean looked at Mikasa. It was...endearment. I was jealous, to say the least. Mikasa hadn't looked at anyone like that in years, hell; she hadn't even looked at me like that. It was sort of depressing, to think that someone like Eren could make Mikasa happy. What a prick.

Sliding in to sit next to Petra, I groaned and shoved a mouth full of Auro's mash potato in my mouth, earning a muffled whine as he bit his tongue. What an idiot, he really is always doing that.

"So, Levi, you sucker punch that kid?" Hanji leaned forward, eyes glistening in a strange sort of way. It was almost if they knew something was up, not that anything was up. Sometimes I wonder if they are able to mind read. I'll think about some cute ass I saw that day, or play out some dirty fantasy in my head, and then I'll turn around and they are staring at me, a knowing look on their face. It freaks me the hell out, not that I'd care to admit it to anyone.

Sighing, I spooned more of Auro's disgusting mash into my mouth. It tasted like absolute crap, could no one around here cook? "Of course I did, what the hell did you think I did?" It was a lie and they knew it. Reclining in their seat, they sent me a look, waggling their eyebrows. Hanji has this thing where they're trying to get me to admit that I am gay, and I can tell you that I am one hundred per cent straight. I've even been contemplated taking Petra out just to prove my point; I know she's head over heels for me, so I wouldn't be rejected like some lame-ass loser.

"Why does he even wear that eye patch, is he trying to get a kick out of mocking the blind or something?" Petra asked, which made me flinch a little. I didn't know why I was feeling protective of this brat, but I was. It was annoying me. I couldn't get his stupid eyes out of my head. His eyes, dear god, I was still thinking about his eyes, and Petra wasn't helping, bringing up his stupid eye patch, oh my god.

"Maybe he is blind, what would you know?" I spoke, the words coming out much harsher than I intended. Damn, it really sounded like I was trying to defend the kid, after all, according to everyone situated at this table, (minus Hanji, because they're a mind-reader know it all), I had just given him a black eye. I would probably have to; anyway, otherwise no one would believe me. In my time, I've given over half the school, new kids, transfer students, hell, even teachers, black eyes. It wouldn't look good on my reputation to see that I've let one scrawny-ass kid go.

Petra seemed a bit offended; it wasn't usual that I would blow up in her face. Normally, I made an effort and a point to be nicer to her than I was to anyone else, mainly for Hanji's sake, so they'd stop pestering me about my questionable sexuality. Putting a discreet hand behind her back, I rubbed it up and down, not in a sensual manner of course.

"Sorry, that was harsh." I said, giving her an apologetic look. Well, it was as apologetic as I could make it. I wasn't really good with emotions. "When I lifted up his eye patch, there was a black eye already." I lied. Fuck. That wasn't helping my case, or his, anyway. Petra, Auro, Gunther and Erd raised their eyebrows at me, seemingly interested in what I had to say. "So, I punched it again."

"You go, boss." Auro spoke through a mouth of broccoli. How disgusting. It pissed me off to no end how he called me 'boss' and how he imitated me, in hope of gaining the likes of Petra. Honestly, I don't know why I kept him around so long, it was probably because of the praises he gave me every so often, and how I could manipulate him to my liking. A bit cruel, it seemed, but I didn't care. When did I ever care?

Grunting, I took to looking around the cafeteria. It was quite amusing glaring at my under class men, and watching them squirm in their seats, or wink at some girls and watch them squeal or fan girl. That was when I spotted him - Eren. Sitting at the 'Loser table' with my sister. Again, she was laughing, and that pissed me off to no end. I hadn't heard her laugh in ages. Absolutely ages, and the sound was melodic, it was beautiful as it echoed through the hall. That was when I realized that Eren's friends had probably already asked them what I took him away for, or where I hurt him, namely Mikasa.

Adrenaline surged through me as I pried Petra's hand off of my back and sprinted to his table. "Eren. Up. Now." He turned and looked at me quizzically, while everyone else at the table tensed up. Mikasa stopped chuckling and gave me a glare.

"Why would he go with you? What use is he to you?"

"None of your business, 'Kasa, now come on." I tugged at his arm, and he came. I don't know why he did, I could probably hurt him, wait. I should hurt him. That way he wouldn't say anything, that way no one would know, no one would question, no one would doubt me. I couldn't let my throne be shaken by such an imbecile as Eren. _And I wouldn't._

Shoving him into the vacant English classroom, which was only ever used for lectures, I locked the door and turned to face him. His tan skin seemed to pale as I stepped closer and chuckled. He wasn't too bad looking, save for the disgusting eye patch. Honestly, I would never understand why he would choose to wear that. So, I yanked it off, making his head swivel slightly in the process, unlike this time, his eye remained closed.

"Open your eye." I said, and he flinched. God, I didn't know, it was just a request. Maybe he took it as an order? If he did, then so be it. His eye fluttered slightly in hesitation before he opened it and oh god, I was entranced by it all over again. There was a strange feeling in my stomach and I willed it to go away but it wouldn't go. Looking away from his eyes, I stared at the ground and the feeling disappeared, before I looked again and the feeling returned.

Without knowing what I did, I punched him, _right in the eye,_ _t_ he beautiful Green one, at that.

Someone once told me that it is a human's instinct to kill cute things, so that they will stop being cute, because their cuteness will never satisfy us. Maybe that's what I did; let my instinct take over and attempt to kill Eren's eye, because, god, it wasn't just a black eye. It looked like I smeared charcoal over it the bruise was so dark. Maybe I punched a bit too hard? Whatever. Seizing the moment, I dragged him by the collar down to height level with me and spoke into his ear.

"You know, kid. You should probably leave Mikasa alone." _Stop it, Levi. He hasn't done anything._

"She doesn't like you being there. She's trying to get you to leave." _What the hell are you saying? Shit, stop it. Stop._

"I'm taking your pirate-patch, Bright Eyes. Have a good day." _Well, I fucked him over. No matter how unintentional it was I felt like shit._

Why did I feel like shit, though? I had done this to various other people in the past. Whatever. Maybe I was growing soft? Hell, no, that couldn't be it. I needed Petra; maybe then I would be untouchable. It's not that I loved her; it was that maybe I could use her, and I would.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Eren, though. Kid didn't deserve it. He was making Mikasa happy, happier than I have ever made her.

Holding the patch in my hand, I looked down at my knuckles, which were stinging slightly. Then I noticed the small spray of blood on them.

_Definitely punched too hard._

-x-

 


	2. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren rethinks things, and has a run in at the Library.

Eren was stunned, to be honest. It had been a while since he had been hit like that, and that was certainly saying something. What was Levi’s problem with him? Eren wasn’t doing anything wrong to Mikasa, he was just trying to be her friend, and Eren was more than sure that Mikasa wasn’t trying to get Eren to leave her alone. While they may not have known each other for too long, Eren was sure that Mikasa wasn’t the person to beat around the bush. Even if it was just Levi wanting Eren to distance himself from Mikasa, Eren wouldn’t. As if he would let the likes of a douche like Levi tell him what to do and how to act. Eren would’ve retaliated and beaten Levi black and blue had he not been shocked.

 

Was it really necessary, though, to punch Eren’s eye and then take his patch? What is he trying to prove to anything, if anything? Who would even be impressed by the fact that someone beat up a person younger than him or her. Levi probably even knew I wore the patch because I hated my eye: that’s probably why he took it. I wouldn’t let someone as pathetic as him be a bully – be my bully. Not now. Not this time.

 

Shaking his head and chuckling softly, Eren walked out of the classroom and to the bathroom, where he would assess the damage done, and hopefully find a makeshift patch. He had some at home, but it wasn’t like he could just go there and come back. As Eren brushed passed people in the hallway, no one sent him an odd look as he kept his bruising eye closed. People in this school really had no moralities. Eren was thankful that the bathroom was empty, and opened his eye after walking up to a mirror.

 

He had been struck right in the corner of his eye, the bruise spreading from the eye to over the bridge of his nose. It was quite ugly, and bore a deep purple color to it, with yellow tingeing the edges. Eren noticed some blood trickling from his eye as he opened it fuller; the lid was swollen and refused to give was so easily. Shutting his eye as someone walked in, Eren splashed some water onto it and made his way make to the cafeteria, muttering profanities under his breath as the stinging of the bruise only increased.

 

As Eren sat down besides Armin, who had his back turned as he was chatting to someone besides him. Eren let out a breath and poked at some food, before Mikasa grabbed his wrist from across the table, moving Eren’s attention.

 

“Eren.” She spoke; her voice was low and condescending. If Eren wasn’t so sure of what was coming and what he was going to say, he probably would have flinched and ran away. “What happened to your eye?” It seemed as though the rest of the table had taken to eating their food quietly, all discussion dissipating as quickly as it had started. Everyone aside from Jean, that was, who was talking to some freckled kid. Just from the way his face lit up and a blush dusted his cheeks, Eren could tell that Jean liked the freckled boy. If Jean didn’t have such an ugly horse face then maybe Eren would have found the whole ordeal cute.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about.” Eren reassured, gently yanking his wrist from her strong grip. He began spooning some rice into his mouth, resisting the urge to gag. It was truly terrible rice, but honestly, who could mess rice up this badly? “I broke my patch and had to take it off.” Eren smiled around the rice, but it was obvious, judging from the look Mikasa shot him, that she didn’t buy a word that he was saying.

 

“Eren, if Levi-“

 

Swallowing, Eren cut her off. “No, really, Mikasa. It’s fine! He just talked to me about staying away from you and then ripped my patch off. It’s okay, he didn’t do anything!” Eren gritted his teeth, the stinging in his eye increasing. Eren was also growing irritated, but not at Mikasa, but at himself for lying so blatantly and obviously.

 

Huffing, Mikasa spooned some ramen into her mouth and swallowed. “Whatever you say. I will have a word with the midget, though.” Eren giggled, finding it amusing that he wasn’t the only one to have come up with a similar nickname for him. Mikasa smiled too, hiding her face behind her long black hair, which Eren found cute.

 

The last period of the day was fine. Eren didn’t bump into Levi, and he met some more people: Reiner; who Armin was talking to during lunch, Bertolt; Reiner’s friend, and Annie; who sat with them at lunch. Normally, there would have been two more periods after lunch, but it was the last day before winter holidays, and they were let out earlier than normal. Honestly, Eren didn’t know why the school had asked him to come in today, rather than the first day back. Maybe they had expected him to make friends in the one day? Whatever their intention, it pissed Eren off.

 

At the end of school, Eren ran to the bike rack, before biking off home. On his way, he saw Levi talking to a tall blond, and decided to swerve across the street, avoiding all contact with the man. When Eren noticed that it was still early, he decided to bike around the town center awhile, getting used to the area. Eren found a library after a while, and parked his bike outside, before stepping in to the warmth.

 

Back in Germany, Eren had spent a majority of his free time in the local library, which was absolutely huge: this was mainly due to the fact that it was a center point for book transport. Books would come in through the port by the town, and be stocked in the library, at least one or two copies remaining there, before being shipped out to other countries or just to other parts of Germany. Eren often helped the Librarian, Ms. Graff, sort through the books. This meant that he was always the first to read the books.

 

After signing up at the front desk to become a member, Eren explored the library. It wasn’t as grand as the one back in Germany, and Eren doubted he would ever find such a magnificent building like that ever again. After he found the philosophy section, he ran his fingers along the books, before he found a familiar Author: Nietzsche. He was one of Eren’s all time favorite philosophers, not just because of how profound his thoughts were, but the very fact that he even thought like that at all. Plucking a book by him, Eren wasn’t sure which, he walked into a vast area of tables and sat down, turning the pages.

 

After a while, Eren was completely immersed in the book, his fingers tracing the spine as his eyes dancing across the words; sentences were ingraining themselves in his mind as he absorbed everything. Eren was only jolted from the book when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Sitting up from his slouching position, Eren turned to see Armin, who was holding a stack of books in his arms.

 

“Do you mind if I sit down?” Armin asked, balancing the books. “Everywhere else is kind of full, and I don’t really want to sit next to some stranger.”

 

Eren moved over on the bench, allowing Armin room to slide in. “I kind of am a stranger to you, Armin.” Armin only laughed at that, earning a few heads turning around to him to shush him, which he did before smiling sheepishly at Eren.

 

“What are you reading?” Armin inquired, leaning closer to Eren, so that Eren could almost smell Armin. He smelled strangely of blueberries and old books: a scent, which really worked well with the soft exterior of the boy.

 

“Nietzsche.” Eren showed Armin the cover, and watched in amusement as the blonde’s eyes dilated and widened as he looked back and forth between Eren and the book.

 

“Eren…you read Nietzsche?” Armin asked hesitantly, as though he didn’t quite believe. “Do you even understand anything that’s being said?”

 

Eren didn’t take the question as offensive. He knew that Armin was top in all of his classes – there was an honor roll pinned to the wall along with the top results of everyone in the year. Armin was first in every single subject, save for PE. Eren would soon rival that. “Of course.” Eren took the book from Armin, who let it go as he watched Eren in soft amazement. “He’s marvelous.”

 

Armin smiled. “Of course he is. I’m glad I’ve found a geek friend who I can talk to about these things.” Eren felt that same flutter in his chest again at the word: friend. It had been so long since someone had said that, and it felt so good to know that he had friend. He was being loved, and he would love every second of it.

 

“I’m not a geek, you are.” Eren reached over to Armin’s pile of books, scanning the covers, his eyes widening considerably as he took in what he was reading. “Further Math? Advanced Physics for University Graduates? Armin, what?” He blonde smiled, his fingers running over the pages as he turned them.

 

“I can teach you if you want.”

 

“What? No, I already know all that, it’s just-“

 

“Wait, you already know all of that?” Armin stared at Eren as he yelled, making a few more people shush them in frustration. Armin’s voice dropped to a whisper. “How…?”

 

“My Pa.” Eren explained, stopping the sentence midway, giving Armin the impression that it was a top he didn’t want to elaborate on. Armin nodded, accepting the explanation.

 

“Okay. Do you think you could help me, then?” Armin set the book on the table, turning to a page which he had previously bookmarked. Eren scanned the page, before his memory was jogged and he recalled everything.

 

After a few hours of explaining, helping and quiet arguments about philosophy, Eren decided to take his leave and go home before it grew too dark: it was midwinter after all.

 

Biking home in the cold wasn’t a great experience, and Eren made a mental note to leave for school a few hours in advance, so that he could get to the library early. Pulling up in front of his new house, Eren set the bike outside of the doorway, leaning against the porch rail. After entering the house, he shrugged his coat and shoes off. A familiar smell of dinner wafted into Eren’s nose, as he inhaled the smell, before walking into the kitchen.

 

“Welcome home, Eren.” His Mother said, setting hot plates of soup on the table. As she looked up at Eren, she flinched and rushed to his side, kneeling down to look at his eye. “Eren.” She spoke in a breathless voice. “What on Earth happened to your eye?”


End file.
